Truth
by legal-drug
Summary: its really a romance of Omi finding the luv of his life in an assassin girl who he knew nothing about
1. Park Pickup

Omi ignored the remark made by the fellow Weiss member. After about 5 minutes of searching he found a pair of white, green, and black swim trunks. He crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom that he and Ken shared. Opening the small closet door he grabbed a folded, orange towel. Then, he ran out of the room and downstairs.

He was not surprised when he reached the bottom to not find Yoji waiting for him. If he could of Yoji would of ran all the way to the pool. He loved girls, especial half naked, no, completely naked girls..

"Aya, Ken, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Omi called towards the front of the flower shop.

Sneaking out the back door he avoided the giggling school girls out front. He took a short cut through the alley and was at the park in about 10 minutes. The first thing he saw was Yoji sitting in a lawn chair surrounded by girls.

'Oh God....' Omi thought

"Hey, Omi! Over here!" Yoji called.

Omi slowly walked over. All the girls' eyes turned to him. Most were older then him. Some of those girls could have been nearly 30!

"Ladies," Yoji said gesturing to the nervous Omi. "This is my friend Omi."

"Hi Omi..." the girls said.

"Hey, Yoj.. I'm gonna go jump in the pool. Catch ya later." Omi got away from there as fast as he could .Older women! Yoji was crazy if he thought that Omi was gonna date older women. Omi liked to date girls his own age and only 1 at a time. Omi was no player and he wouldn't cheat on a girl if his life depended on it.

He went into the changing room and quickly undressed and put on his swim trunks. Putting his clothes away in a locker he took his towel and headed back out towards the pool. He spent a couple of hours in there, floating around, jumping off the diving board, doing small tricks. After about 3 hours of listening to Yoji brag to the girls about himself Omi was ready to head home.

"Yoji, I'm going home." Omi called as he walked into the dressing room. Taking his clothes out of the locker and getting dressed he listened to Yoji still flirting with those girls. After he got on his shoes he was ready to leave. Picking up the damp towel he made his way home. Since the shop would be closed by now the girls would have gone home and Omi could walk down the front street without being swarmed.

On his way walking home there was a loud CRASH! 'What's that?' he thought.

end of chapter.....

so what you guys think? It might be a while before i can update again since my computer at home is crap....well review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. New Girl in Tokyo

chapter 2- New Girl in Tokyo

Walking home Omi heard a loud CRASH! 'What's that?' he thought. Continueing to walk in the direction of the flower shop he heard the noise again. This time he was right in front of it. Before him stood the old apartments. The building was grey from the neglect to paint it over the years and was chipping. There were lights on upstairs, he figured a couple was fighting. 'Better not stay,' he thought. 'I don't wanna eavesdrop.

He started walking away and was almost knocked over. Someone had run into him. He looked to his side where the one who had kocked into him and fallen. It was a girl. An American girl. She had blonde hair and an athletic build. She jumped up and looked at him with angry blue-grey eyes.

"You stupid bitch! Get back here!" a man yelled from the 2nd story window.

"No! Go to hell ,bastard!" the girl called back.

Omi looked at her. She was about his age, he guessed. Then he noticed something on her cheeck.

"You're bleeding." Omi said in a soft voice.

His voice sent shivers down her back. It was so soft, calm, caring, something she was not used to. "Minor wound." she said in a monotone.

"Do you need somewhere to go for a little bit?" Omi asked politely.

"Uhh....yeah. Probably a good idea." she said.

"You can come to my house for awhile. I don't think the guys will mind." Omi said.

"Okay." the girl said.

She followed Omi to the flower shop, which was only about a 15 minute walk from her home.

"So ,what's your name?" the girl asked before going into the flower shop.

"Tsukiyono Omi." he replied. "And you are?"

"Dom." she said planely.

"No last name?" Omi asked.

"Nope." Dom shook her head.

"Wow."Omi said. "I thought everyone had a last name."

"Well, I don't." Dom said.

"C'mon," Omi said. He lead the way through the front of the flower shop and into the back. He took her into the living room. Aya and Ken were watching tv.

Ken noticed Omi and then the girl, "Hey." he said to Omi then directed his gaze to the girl behind him. "Who's she?"

Aya turned his head at the word 'she.' "Omi,you know you're not supposed to bring girls home. Even Yoji knows that, surprisingly."

"I know. Its not like that ,though." Omi explained. "She needed some where to hang out for a bit while whoever that dude was chills."

"You gotta a boyfriend?" Ken asked Dom.

"No. He's a person I work with. The whole group lives together." Dom explained.

"So you're new in Tokyo?" Aya asked.

"Yeah." Dom said. "Just got here last week."

"Oh,"Ken said. "Well...for pre-warning don't come around here to gawk at Omi while we're working. Don't be one of those school girls. There's to many of them already."

Aya and Omi twitched at the thought of another school girl.

"I won't." Dom said. "I don't gawk anyway."

"We'll be upstairs," Omi said.

Dom followed him out of the livingroom and up to his room.

The room was painted a kind of greyish color. He had a queen size bed with blue sheets. A tv and PS2 on the entertaiment center at the far side of the room. And a computer on a small table in front of his bed.

"You like to hack?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it."Omi said.

"Me too."Dom said.

"You wanna play a game?"Omi asked.

"Sure."Dom said.

They took seats opposite eachother on the bed. Omi started up the computer and typed in his user password....which none of the others could figure out because the password was 'password'. He set up the game and they played for hours.

It was almost 2 in the morning when Ken came in and said," Whoa she still here? This is what you've been doing. Damn.... well ya know its almost 2, maybe you should be heading home."

"Yeah, he's right."Dom said."Well,I'll see ya later Omi."

Dom walked herself out the door and out of the flower shop.She headed home.


	3. Call it a date

Truth

By: Dom-sama

Chapter 3 - Call it a date

A/N- Tim is Alex's name for Tom. Csaza is bi and Dymetrio is gay. 

Bedrooms-

Tom-Erika

Csaza-Dom

Dyllan-Dymetrio

Alex has her own room due to her ocd on video games and anime

Dom let herself out of the flower shop. After taking a few steps she looked back to the door. There stood Omi , he gave her a tired smile and waved.

"Goodnight," Dom returned with an equally tired smirk.

"Good morning," Omi chuckled.

"Well, then good morning."

Dom turned and headed down the block. She reached the porch and froze. She had forgotten the whole reason she had gone to Omi's. Tom had chased her out of the house. Hopefully everyone would be asleep. Dom could deal with Alex, Erika, Csaza, Dyllan, and even Dymetrio , but not Tom. 

Slowly she turned the bronze handle and the door creaked as she opened it just enough to allow her entrance. Sneaking down the hall she stopped by the living room. Peering around the edge of the doorway she spied Alex sitting on the floor next to the PS2. 

Alex was Dom's best friend. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Alex was a game freak, but she had issues as well. This was her fourth night not going to bed. She wouldn't eat or sleep until she beat the monster. These last four nights Dom was able to sleep and dream her own dreams.

"Hey Alex," Dom said. She leaned against the door frame.

"Tim is mad you know?" Alex said.

"He'll get over it." Dom replied." How's the game going?"

"I should finish it by….die you bastards!…tomorrow."

"Cool," Dom said.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked.

"Oh nowhere." Dom replied.

"Stop lieing." Alex said.

"Okay , I was hanging out with a new friend." Dom said.

"Guy? Alex asked. "Die motha!"

"Yeah," Dom was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I got it."

Dom: Hello?

Omi: Hey, Dom?

Dom: Yeah, hey Omi was sup?

Omi: I was wondering if….uh….you wanted to come over tomorrow?

Dom: What time?

Omi: I get off work at 5, maybe around 6

Dom: If nothing comes up then yeah, I will.

Omi: Okay, cool.

Alex (in the background) Ooooh, Dom's gotta date! I'm telling Tim!

Omi: Who's Tim?

Dom: He lives here, we work together. Alex, you wouldn't tell him if I turned your game off.

Alex: I wouldn't need to. You'd be dead.

Dom: Oh, chill, you know I wouldn't do it.

Omi: Is she obsessed with video games?

Dom: Obsessed is an understatement.

Omi: Oh.

Dom: okay, so I'll talk to you later.

Omi: Yeah, okay.

Alex: Dom and Omi sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-

Tom: Is Dom home?

Dom: Omi, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow, bye.

Omi: Wai….

*Click*

"Alex, I'm not home okay?"

"No, Tim. She's still out," Alex called.

"My name is not Tim," Tom yelled.

"Yeah, okay Tim. Now leave ,me alone, I'm playing my damn game!" Alex yelled.

Dom and Alex listened for Tom's door to slam shut.

"I'm going to bed," Dom said.

"I won! I beat it! You are my bitch! Oh yeah! Wha! Muahaha! I am God baby!"

"Shut up!" Csaza, Dyllan, and Dymetrio yelled.

"Got to hell! I won! I made you my bitch!" Alex carried on. " And now I'm going to bed!"

Alex and Dom walked upstairs and to their rooms. "C'mon Seymour," Alex called. Her dog followed her into the room.

Dom entered her and Csaza's room. Csaza was pretending to be asleep. His auburn hair was moppy and messed up. He was acceptably cute, the cutest in the group. His eyes were a kind of warm brown that made you want to melt if you stare at them long enough. Csaza was the kind of guy you could open up to. If you told him a secret no one else would know. That's what Dom liked about him. Another one of his good characteristics was that he was a hopeless romantic. In school he had majored in drama and wanted to be an actor. Dom always thought that he could play the seductive, hero type , as handsome as he was. But, like the rest of these misfits, dropouts, and orphans, he chose killing as his profession.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Csaza."

"How'd you guess?" Csaza asked, a little upset that his acting wasn't quite as good as he thought.

"Your breathing," Dom said. "Your breathing is deeper when you sleep."

"Oh, damn. Anyway, where have you been all night? I went looking for ya after Tom chased you out, but I couldn't find you." Csaza said concerned.

"I met someone and hung out at their house," Dom said. "I'm going over there tonight at 6."

"I take it you met a guy?" Csaza asked. "Is he cute?"

"Yep," Dom said thinking about Omi.

"You like him, huh?"

"Yeah, as a friend," Dom said.

"You gotta date with him tomorrow. Doesn't that mean you like him more than a friend?" Csaza asked. He raised his left eyebrow curiously.

"it's not really a date," Dom said defensively. "It's more like ,hanging out."

"Hanging out?"

"yeah."

"What do you two do?" Csaza asked curiously.

"We played video games," Dom said. "Why? You weren't thinking…"

Csaza smiled his boyish smile and laughed. "Oh you!" Dom said grabbing the pillow off of the chair and threw it at Csaza.

"Hey watch it!" Csaza said, he ducked under his comforter. Dom stuck her tongue out at him. Csaza took his pillow and launched it at Dom. She ducked before the pillow hit her. Since, she ducked the pillow flew past her and hit the blue lamp on the small table.

The lamp fell over with a crash. The 2 got quiet when they heard Tom's angry stomps coming towards the room. Dom slid under her bed just before Tom threw open the door. "What the hell is going on Csaza?"

Tom had jet black hair and beautiful cobalt blue eyes. At first glance he would appear handsome, and he was. He was tall, tan, and had a mysterious glow around him. There were only 2 things wrong with him; 1. He was an utter and total jerk. 2. He had a very bad temper.

Everything had to go his way. If you tried to go against what he said you went down. Dom and Alex had tried teaming up against him, but almost wound up back on the streets. So no one in the group really messed with him. Though, Alex did tease him by calling him Tim.

"Oh, nothing Tom. Just had a bad dream and threw my pillow in my sleep." Csaza lied.

"Yeah, whatever Csaza." Tom said. He slammed the door. Tom stomped down the hall and slammed his door. Then, he quietly crept back towards Dom and Csaza's room, listening for Dom and Csaza to start talking.

"Whew, that was a close one," Csaza said laying back.

"Yeah, I know," Dom said slipping out from under her bed. "At least when that Neanderthal stomps down the hall we know he's coming," Dom looked at Csaza's face.

Csaza's face went pale. His warm brown eyes fixed passed her. Something in them told her to duck. She dropped down just before a fist flew overhead. Dom popped up. Standing right in front of her was one very pissed off Tom. His cobalt eyes glazed with anger. "Neanderthal am I?" he snarled.

Dom went pale. She began to back up towards Csaza. Hoping to find some protection from him. Csaza slowly began to stand up. He stood close to Dom.

Dom: Don't ya just love cliff hangers?

Farfie - chan: no!

Dom: Well this chapter was pretty long. SO guess you'll figure out what happens in the next chapter, huh?

Farfie-chan: _ X_X

Review!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Karma

****

Chapter 4 Bad Karma

"Back off, Csaza! Unless you wanna get your ass kicked too?" Tom growled. 

"Dude, she was just joking. Why don't you just let her be?" Csaza argued.

"She needs to learn how to respect her leader." Tom said. "Now back off you queer!"

Tom's last comment really pissed Dom off. Yeah, Csaza was a bisexual, but he was her friend. "Why don't you leave his sex-life out of this?" Dom snapped.

"Why? You wanna sleep with him or something? Oh. I get it. You'll sleep with a gay guy, but you won't sleep with a straight guy like me?" Tom laughed and growled at the same time.

"With the way you are I'd almost want to sleep with a gay guy!" Dom said with a smirk on her face of winning.

"Heh heh heh." Tom laughed then raised a brow and smiled. "Dom, do you like your job?"

Dom's smirk faded quickly. "What are you getting at?"

Tom took a step closer to Dom and Csaza. He looked down at Dom. Reaching out, he pushed Csaza down o the bed. Csaza almost jumped back up, but Tom already had his gun, cocked adn ready to shoot aimed at Csaza.

"Sit." Tom said.

Csaza scowled at him. Dom narrowed her eyes. Tom smiled at her. He took another step closer to her. Dom turned to the side and flipped out two daggers. "One step closer." she said.

"And you don't have to move, baby." Tom said. "But I have a meeting with Kohlson in the morning and I would like to have some sleep."

Tom turned adn walked to the door. He blew a kiss to Dom. She made a face like she would be sick and flipped him off. With that Tom replied, "Any time, you wanna now? I could use the break."

"Perv!" Dom said. "Get out now!"

Tom laughed and walked out of the room. There was a moment of silence before Csaza burst out laughing. "Oh, he likes you!" Csaza teased.

"He likes anything screwable!" Dom said.

"He's got he dom and sub thing down. Just a little cruel, though. He doesn't understand that you have to be gentle." Csaza said. "Well, goodnight, love" He scooted under the blanket and covered his head.

"G'night, Csaz." Dom said.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Dom put them on, her pjs were one of Csaza's old t-shirts; it was navy blue and read 'Keep staring, I might do a trick.' on the front and a hand flipping someone off on the back that said,'like it?'; with a pair of black gym shorts. She walked over to her bed and pulled back the black and grey comforter. Reaching over she turned the light out.

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*

Dom crawled down lower under her comforter. She was trying to block out the noise. She felt someone shake her. "No..." she groaned slightly.

"C'mon, Love." Csaza said. "We've gotta see Kohlson. We gotta new mission."

"Do I have to?" Dom whined.

"Yeah, you do. When we get back I'll give you a cookie." Csaza bribed.

"It better be a big cookie." Dom said. She rolled over and slowly climbed out of the bed. Something hit her and she realized it was her uniform. Grey pants and a gray long sleeve shirt , and a black t-shirt that she wore over it.

"Get dressed. Dymetrio made breakfast. I'm gonna go wake up Sugar and Pudding." Csaza said as he walked out of the room.

Dom picked up her uniform and put it on. Dom walked downstairs. There was Dymetrio putting scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on everyone's plates. She took her seat between Alex and Csaza. Everyone was in their grey uniforms.

Alex was sleeping beside her plate and she was scooping up forkfulls of scrambled egg and dropping them on the floor. Seymour took advantage of his sleeping master adn ate up all of the egg on the floor. Alex had been caught up in her game craze and had forgotten to feed him before bed. Dom felt sorry for him and slipped him a piece of bacon. He took it and munched it down quickly.

After they had finished breakfast and Dymetrio placed all the dishes in the dishwasher they took their seats once again. A medium sized tv, in the corner of the room on a stand, came on. There was fuzz and then slowly a man, about in his late thirties, wearing a grey suite, was sitting at a desk.

"Goodmorning, kids." Kohlson said. "I have a mission for you. Here in Tokyo there are two groups of assassins; Weiss and Schwarz. Both have four male members. They are a threat to us and I want them dead."

"How much are we getting for them?" Dom asked.

"Six-hundred American dollars each." Kohlson said.

"Cheap." Dom said.

"I'm tired. I don't wanna go!" Alex said.

"Alex, do you wanna new video game?" Dom asked.

"Well, I did wanna get Vice City. Hey Tim, wanna pick up some hookers?" Alex joked.

Tom rolled his eyes."I want a real one."

"That would be a whore." Csaza said. "And she would have to be one desperate whore at that."

"Why I oughtta..." Tom said starting to rise from his chair.

"Boys!" Kohlson said. Tom sat back down obediently. "I have given you all the mission. You have three months to complete it. Goodluck to you all." With that Kohlson disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, well, so we've got three moths. Now I'm going back to hibernation. I bid you all good day." Alex stood up and started walking towards the staircase.

"Hold on there Crazy Puddin'." Csaza said.

Alex turned and looked back at him, "What?"  
"We need to catch them soon, the rent is due Monday." Csaza said.

"Oh, you guys go find them." Alex said.

"Yeah," Dom agreed. "I'm busy tonight."

Tom raised an eyebrow at the youngest member of Grau. "Really? With what?"

"She has a date." Alex said.

"A date?" Tom asked.

GO with it.Alex said.

BUT it?s not a date!Dom replied.

SAVE yourself!

OH, fine!

"Yeah," Dom said.


	5. My Very Own Big Bi Brother

Truth- Chapter 5 My Very Own Big BI-Brother

A/N- Okie, Once again I apologize for the very late updates!!!

When the two girls got closer to the flower shop Alex saw the sign and read it out loud, "Kitty In The House. That's cute."

Just then there was someone at the glass door. The sign flipped from 'closed' to 'open' and the door was pushed open. In the door was the florist. "Hey, Dom." Omi said.

"Hi." Dom said.

"Is this Omi?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I am." Omi said. "What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Nice to meet ya." Omi said. "You're the game addicted one from on the phone last night."

"Well, yeah." Alex said.

"Hey, I have a game I thought maybe you would want to play?" Omi said.

"What ya got?" Alex asked.

"Diablo 2. Do you play computer games?"

"Yeah. Give it to me sometime and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, cool." Omi smiled. "Dom, you're coming over tonight right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Dom said. "I can."

"I gotta get back to work. It was nice chatting with you." Omi turned and walked inside.

"Later." Dom and Alex said.

"I see why you like him. He's cute." Alex said. "A little too perky, but he's nice. So are you guys gonna be like boyfriend and girlfriend now or what?"

"C'mon Alex. Let's just go get your game." Dom said changing the subject.

They took off towards the subway. The girls both paid the man a dollar and got their tickets. Waiting for the subway train a group of guys came near them.

There were for of them. Dom and Alex noticed that the guys were watching them.

Alex, these guys are watching us.

Duh! This I know. What the hell do they want?

I don't know! Give them a dollar and maybe they'll go away.

Hello. a man's voice entered their conversation. Yes, I have this capability too. the man said again.

Dom and Alex looked at the four men. The orange haired one smiled at them.

Good guess. he said.

Heh heh heh. Dom thought. Who the hell are you?

Better yet, Alex added. What the hell do you want?

That dollar, of course. Schuldich laughed.

Oh, you're funny. Alex said sarcastically.

Well, you offered. Schuldich said.

Sorry, but my dollars are going to that new video game.

On the contrary. You're not getting any video game. In fact, you're not leaving this station. Schuldich said.

Uh… you're just bluffing. Dom said. You guys should go boast our ego some where else.

"Oh, I'm hurt." Schuldich said aloud. "She just insulted us as assassins. Boasting our egos some where else when we're supposed to kill them. Running like cowards is a part of being Schwarz. Don't you all agree?"

Schwarz? Alex thought. 

They're the guys we're supposed to go after. Dom said.

Looks like they got the same mission. Alex replied.

Duck! Dom yelled.

Where? Alex asked.

Stepping off to the side to look for a duck, Schuldich missed his attack. Alex's aloofness paid off again. "Dammit!" Schuldich said.

"Wha! You missed!" Alex stuck her tongue out at the angry German.

"You…Little.." Schuldich said turning around.

"Ah…ah…ah.. Watch your mouth." Alex giggled.

"Er…" the German growled.

"Alex, don't piss 'em off!" Dom yeled.

"You guys get her." Schuldich said pointing to Dom. "I wanna take this one." He smiled evilly at Alex.

"Sorry hun." Alex teased. "I'm not too excited about dating."

"Alex!" Dom yelled.

"Oh, Dom. You can handel three guys. You have before."

"Damn you!" Dom said.

Dom jumped back onto the stilestarted spinning around by itself. Moving fast, Dom looked at the three other men. Th small brunette was concentrating solely on the axle.

Whipping out her daggers, Dom jumped down. "Go ahead, Farfarello, knives are your thing." A black haired American said.

A silver haired man with a patch over his left eye walked towards her. He pulled out his knife. "You better be ready sister, 'cause you're gonna die."

"Is that so?" Dom asked.

Farfarello nodded. He charged towards her, knife now fully extended. Their blades clinging as they began combat. "You are so going down!" Dom said pushing the blades his to move him back.

"That's original. Did you come up with that all on your own?" the Irishman asked.

"Bite me!" Dom looked towards Alex through the corner of her eye. Alex, we need to get out of here!

I have an idea.

What?

Just be ready to get on that subway.

Okay.

Alex moved closer to Schuldich. She jumped into Schuldich's face and yelled, "Panda!"

"What the hell!" Schuldich yelled.

Alex pushed him back and he fell over the stile. "Ah!"

Dom jumped back as a vision of a subway came.

Alex, is that a real subway or an illusion?

Its real, now run! We'll leave 'em with images.

Dom and Alex ran towards the upcoming subway. Crawford and Farfarello were on their tails. Alex jumped off of the platform in front of the on coming subway. When it was less than five feet in front of her she jumped and ran right up the front of the subway. She continued running a cross the top.

"Holy shit!" Schuldich, Crawford, and Farfarello said.

"Alex!" Dom yelled. She ran to the side of the platform, pausing for one moment, she jumped up onto the moving subway. She started running towards Alex. When the subway cars ended she dropped down into an empty tunnel. Landing beside Alex she said, "Classic."

They walked off down the tunnel.

***Later***

After losing Schwarz in the subway the two rushed home. Before they entered the house they heard a crash and Tom yelling. Then there was an, "Put the sugar down, dammit!" Which was replied with, "Go to hell! Sugar! Ah! Yum! Yum! Yum!

"Oh great…" Alex said.

"Erika's on her daily sugar high." Dom said.

Alex opened the door and they walked in. Csaza was trying to get the sugar bag from Erika. Dom and Alex looked at the girl. She had a large spoon, more like a ladle, and was about to eat all of the sugar in it. The group hated it when Erika was on sugar high.

Erika started to bring the sugar filled ladle to her mouth. "No!" Csaza, Alex, and Dom dove towards Erika to stop her from devouring the whole bag of sugar. They were too late. Erika had the whole ladle in her mouth.

"Oh no." Csaza said.

The three looked up from their landing pose on the floor. Erika's smile grew wider, then she sat down on the floor next to them. "So, what's this about an Omi guy?" Erika asked.

Csaza got up and took a seat on the sofa. The three girls still sat comfortably on the white shag carpet. "He's just a friend." Dom said.

"Right. Well, is he cute?" Erika asked.

Alex pulled out her GBA and started playing her Yugi-Oh! Duelists game.

"Does he have a friend?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, Aya and Ken. I guess there's a Yoji but I don't know him." Dom said.

"So is Omi like really nice?" Erika asked.

"Yeah, and Erika, I'll see if I can hook you up if that's what you're hinting."

"Oh, thanks!" Erika said. "When will you be seeing him next?"

"Wha! Take that Yugi! I win! Oh," Alex looked around, "Sorry." She went back to playing quietly.

"I'm going to his house tonight." Dom said.

"Ya know," Csaza said taking a seat near Dom, "I'd like to meet this Omi guy before you start going over there."

"I bet you would." Dom teased.

"No," Csaza said. "Not like that."

Dom leaned over and hugged Csaza. "Look Csaz, you're one of my best friends, but you don't need to be my guardian."

"I think of it more as big brother." Csaza said hugging her back.

She laughed and said, "Whatta ya know. My very own big bi brother. I've always wanted one!"

***TBC***

Farfie-chan- Ya know what I want? U want an older brother that's gay.

Dom- Yeah, I know. You can have girl talk with him. And they always have the cutest friends.

Farfie-chan- I know!

Dom- I want Csaza for my big brother.

Farfie-chan- Yeah!

Dom- Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


	6. Dom Learns Something New

Chapter 6- Dom Learns Something New

A/N- I know this story seems like its going pretty fast, but I don't want to end up with another 30 somethin' chapter fic again like Neon Blender (Actually its never been finished.) I'm sorry there haven't been many Weiss scenes but don't worry they're coming up. I thought I would build up some knowledge on the other characters first ya know? I know it seems like its only been two days throughout the fic, but when you live with people as crazy as we are days seem pretty eventful… Any way, here we go again!

That night Dom left the house and headed towards the flowershop. It was ten 'til six and Dom was anxious to get there. She didn't know what it was about Omi that made her want to be around him all the time. Omi had the Csaza effect on her. Omi was cute like Csaza, sweet and kind, they both had a warm, happy glow. Csaza was like a big brother, Omi was a different perspective.

Dom reached the flower shop and was met by Omi walking up the sidewalk. He was carrying three grocery bags and looked like he was going to drop one. Dom walked over and took a bag. "Oh, thanks, Dom." Omi said. Dom opened the door and Omi walked in. "Sorry about this, but the guys were complaining about dinner and I had to go to the store."

"That's okay." Dom said.

"You wanna help me make dinner?" Omi asked.

"Sure."

The two headed into the kitchen in the back of the flower shop. They set the three bags down on the counter. Dom reached into the bag and started putting stuff away. "What should we make?" Omi asked.

"What do they like? If anything we can make Ramen Noodles." Dom said.

Omi laughed, "Not a bad idea. I don't think they would argue over that. They wanted food. They never said what kind."

It was Dom's turn to laugh. Omi got out four bags of Ramen Noodles. Dom found a pot and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove and Omi dumped in the noodles and left them to boil.

They went back to putting away the groceries. Just then Yohji walked in, he saw Dom and decided to tease Omi. "Hey Omi, what happened to 'no girls in the back?'"

"Oh, hi Yohji. Ken and Aya don't mind. Its not like your kind of relationship. Dom's just a friend."

"Right. However you wanna tell it. So is dinner ready?"

"Almost." Omi said.

"Good. I'm starved. Fighting off those girls all day really makes ya hungry." Yohji said patting his stomach with a smile.

"Well, it'll be done soon." Omi walked over and stirred the noodles.

Yohji went back into the den. 

Omi added the powdered beef flavoring then stirred it a few more times before leaving it to simmer.

"Omi," Dom said hopping up onto the counter.

"What?" Omi asked standing next to her.

"Did you always wanna be a florist?" Dom asked.

"I really never knew what I wanted to be, but I like working here." Omi said. He was curious as to what Dom was getting at. She wasn't like him. She has a normal life. With friends that are normal, with the exception of Alex. And she probably has a family somewhere that wants her, Omi thought.

"Must be nice to have a normal life, huh?" Dom asked.

"A normal life?" Omi asked. She had asked him exactly what he had been thinking about her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have friends and probably a family somewhere."

"Dom, you have friends and you've got a family too." Omi said.

"No, they're my coworkers. I don't have a family." Dom said.

"What exactly do you do? For work," Omi asked.

"Well, uh… its kinda a secret. Sorry." Dom said. "Let's just drop this. I mean, you don't wanna know everything about my life."

"No," Omi said.

Dom jumped off the counter. "Maybe I should get going?" She tried to walk to the door but Omi cut her off.

"No, I do want to know. Stay for dinner. We'll talk later." Omi gave her a faint smile and a hopeful eye.

"Okay." Dom said. "But we might wanna turn off the stove. Its starting to boil over."

Omi looked over to the stove, "Oh, Christ."

The Ramen Noodles were boiling over the pot. Taking a towel in hand he mopped up the beefy flavored water. Dom opened a cabinet and puled down five bowls. She got a ladel and walked over to the stove. Omi took the ladel and a bowl and started to pour the noodles in.

When the five bowls were filled with the beefy flavored goodness and the table was set, Omi called the guys. Everyone sat down. "Oh, c'mon, Omi! Couldn't you two have made something a little more creative than Ramen Noodles?" Yohji asked.

"Stop whining." Aya said. He took his spoon and blew on the noodles to cool them off.

"Yeah, shut up and eat, Yohji." Ken said. Ken picked up his bowl and sipped at the broth. "Mmm…mmm… Omi, this is good!"

"It beats your cooking, Ken." Aya said.

Ken looked at Aya, "Like you could do better?"

"I could." Aya said proudly.

"Hn…ah…I challenge you to a cooking duel!" Ken said jumping up and pointing at Aya.

Aya just sipped his soup and said, "Ken, you're such a child. But if it's what you want then." Aya jumped up. "You will lose!" he pointed at Ken.

"Its agreed then, we shall duel tomorrow at noon! Vegetable stir fry. Omi, Dom, and Yohji will judge! Ha!" Ken said. He walked out of the kitchen.

Aya sat down and once more sipped at his suop./ "Ken is a fool if he thinks that he will not lose to me. He lost last time, he shall lose again!"

"Again?" Dom asked.

"Last time the had a cooking contest Ken nearly burnt down the kitchen. Ever since Ken has been taking cooking classes so that one day he will beat Aya." Omi explained.

"Oh." Dom said a little surprised.

"No matter how many classes he must take he will never defeat me." Aya jumped up and posed. "I am King of the Kitchen!"

"Right…" Dom said sarcatically.

"Do you think you could do better?" Aya asked leaning over the table.

"Ehn… I don't really like cooking, but I can make a mean batch of French fries. Not to…uh…brag or anything.?" Dom said slurping another noodle.

"Are you challenging me?" Aya asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, no!" Dom said. "Save it for Ken!"

"You made a very wise choice." Aya said sitting back down. "There's no way you would have been able to defeat me…"

Dom leaned over to Omi and whispered in his ear, " A little over self confidant isn't he? Does he ever lighten up?"

"No." Omi said. "He's either cold as ice or…uh… a little over active like this."

"Oh," Dom said. "Let's get outta here before Captain Cook decides to have that cook off now."

Omi agreed and took both of their bowls and put them in the sink. "C'mon. Let's go upstairs."

Dom followed Omi up the stairs to his room. They plopped down on the bed. "So what do you wanna do?" Omi asked.

"I dunno." Dom said. "You wanna play a game or something?"

"Not really." Omi said. "A lot of these are old and too easy."

Dom sighed.

"Hey?" 

"Yeah?" Dom said looking at Omi.

"What'd you mean earlier by saying, 'that is must be nice to have a normal life'?" Omi asked, curious of Dom's response. 

She tried stalling, to come up with some excuse. Finally she came up with, "Well. Girls constantly throughout the day surround you. You're nice. You have an actual job. And well, your cute." Dom said. "More normal than me."

Omi took a second to process all of it. Then he sorted it out in his mind. Surrounded by girls he didn't really care for. Nice, well, that's true. An actual job, a male florist by day assassin by night, not so normal. Cute, hey, she said he was cute. That he liked. 'Not so normal.' He thought. "What about you? Why aren't you normal."

"Uh… Well I live with six other people. My best friend are a psychopathic game freak, sugar-high queen, a guy who's bi, and another who's gay, one who doesn't give a damn, and another who is just a total ass that controls the house. That's not your normal living arrangements for a seven-teen year-old girl." Dom laughed.

"Well, I live with a guy who wants to sleep with women constantly and is lazy as hell, another who just wants to be left alone, and another who wants to play soccer and take care of flowers. Not so normal for a seven-teen year-old boy, huh?" Omi said.

Heh heh heh. I love leaving people off with cliff hangers! Its so much fun to see the way people cry, "What happens what happens?" But either your not sure yet or you don't wanna tell 'em. Hee hee. Review please!


	7. Tell Me, Tell You

Truth- Chapter 7 

Tell me, Tell you

A/N Don't you just love cliff hangers…Heh, Heh . Well, I guess since this is all being uploaded at one time its not much of a cliff hanger is it? Well, shall we continue? Oh, and you can't say I don't update! 3 in one day! Waiiii!

There was a pause of silence before Omi spoke up. "Hey, I wanna tell you something."

Dom looked at him, "What?"

"The guys can't hear. They'll kill me if they knew I told you." Omi said getting up and locking his door. He came back and sat down next to her. The serious look still in his face.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Dom asked.

"Okay, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I told you this." Omi said, his serious look starting to give Dom the creeps.

"I promise." Dom said.

"Alright. What I'm going to tell you, well, just don't think anything different of me okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I'm an assassin." Omi said. "So are the other guys. We make up the group called Weiss."

"Weiss ," Dom repeated. Her insides crumbled as she learned that name repeat itself in her head. "Well, I have something to tell you too, then."

"Yeah," Omi asked curiously?

"I'm an assassin too." Dom wasn't about to tell him that she was supposed to kill him. It was a very uncomfortable situation for her. She really liked Omi.

"Really? You're kidding?" Omi asked shocked.

"No," Dom said. "I'm an assassin too."

"Whoa, this is weird."

"Weirder than you think." Dom mumbled.

"What?"

"Weird is right." Dom covered.

"Well, no wonder we're good friends now. We were both keeping the same secret. Heh. This is something new." Omi laughed.

"Yeah," Dom said in a monotone. "New."

"Is something wrong?" Omi asked.

"No," Dom said quickly.

"Uh," Omi started to say something. He was interrupted by knocking on the door. Then Yohji's annoying voice came.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing? Omi, why is the door locked?" 

"Because," Omi called. "We're gonna run away and elope. I'm gonna quit working and the flower shop and spend the rest or our lives on the run from you!"

Dom laughed. Omi did too. Yohji was a little confused.

"Omi, if you wanna be left alone for awhile you should just put a sign on your door." Yohji said.

Dom and Omi laughed. When Yohji's footsteps were gone there was an awkward silence. Dom looked a little at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was almost nine thirty. She decided it was time to go. "Omi, I probably should get going. It's my night to take care of Seymour and make sure Alex eats something." Lame excuse, Dom knew Omi wasn't going for it.

A hurt look crossed his face and disappeared as quickly as it came. "Oh, okay." He walked to his door and opened it. Dom walked out and he followed. They walked to the front door and said their good-byes. "See ya." Omi said.

"Later."

Dom walked down the street to her house. She could see everyone's lights still on. Man, I need to talk to Alex, Dom thought. She walked up the steps and opened the door. 

Alex was once again stationed on the floor in front of the TV, controller in hand. Dymetrio and Csaza were cuddled up on the couch. The others were somewhere throughout the house.

"Hey, Love." Csaza called.

"Hey," Dom replied. "What's up Dymetri?"

"Cuddlin'." Dymetrio replied with a smile. He curled up closer to Csaza.

"Cute.." Dom said.

"Aren't they?" Alex said.

"Absolutely." Dom said.

"So how'd your date go?" Dymetrio asked.

"It wasn't a date." Dom said.

"Dom, just admit it. It was a date." Alex said.

"How in the hell was it a date?" Dom asked.

"You went to his house……….." Dymetrio said.

"You were there for more than an hour." Csaza said.

"You think he's cute." Alex added.

"So?" Dom shrugged. Its called hanging out, try it sometime."

"You wann date him, You wanna hug him, You wanna date him. You know you do!" Alex teased.

"Shut up!" Dom yelled.

Alex made a hurt face.

"Dom!" Csaza yelled.

Dom's face went blank. Csaza rarely yelled at her. Today was not the day that she wanted to be yelled at. She looked at Alex, an evil grin was on her face. Dom looked at Csaza then turned and walked upstairs towards her room.

"I don't think you should have yelled at her." Dymetrio said to Csaza. "She looked upset when she came in."

"She tries to hide it, but we know when she's upset. There's no point in her trying to hide it from us. We'll find out eventually."

"You should talk to her," Dymetrio said.

"Alex, let's go." Csaza said.

"Oh, Come on! I'm not done yet!" Alex whined.

"Come on Alex!" Csaza raised his voice a little.

"Okay! Okay! Take a pill. Preferably a sleeping pill."

Csaza headed up the stairs, Alex followed, angry for not being able to finish her game. The two turned the corner and opened the door to Csaza and Dom's room. Dom was sitting on her bed holding up a magazine, which she only does when she's sad and doesn't want anyone to know. Csaza walked up tp her and took the magazine. Dom sat there and starred blankly at the plaid blue abd gray pattern on her blanket.

"Alex, sit." Csaza said.

Alex took her seat on a chair near Csaza's bed.

"Dom, what's wrong?" Csaza asked.

"Could I talk to Alex alone first?" Dom asked.

"Yeah." Csaza said and walked out of their room, closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Omi." Dom said in a monotone.

"Bad night?"

"Kinda."

"What?"

"Guess what he is."

"Oh my God,, he's gay!?"

"No he's an assassin."

"So? You are too."

"He's in Weiss…"

"Oh…Damn."

"Yeah, damn. Dude, what do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you are kinda my best friend, if you haven't noticed in the last year." Dom said.

"Oh, yeah. I know."

"Well?"

"Well, I guess you'd have to either kill him, because its your job, or you would have to quit the group. But then Kohlson would probably try to kill you."

"Yeah, I know." Dom said.

"Okay, well, I'm done. Csaza, your turn!" Alex yelled. She stood up and opened the door. In fell all four guys in one big pile on the floor. Erika came crawling over the pile and sat on the floor. Her eyes moving quickly about the room, Her eyes chibified on sugar high.

"HI!HI! HI! HI! HI!" Erika said.

"Hey, guys, this isn't group therapy! Get the hell out! Csaza, get your ass in here and talk to her dammit!" Alex yelled.

Everyone stood up and walked out. "Erika, hunny, you too." Csaza said sweetly. Erika made a sad face, but then followed Alex downstairs so that she could be entertained by the bright colors of Alex playing her games. Csaza closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Dom. "Okay, spill."

"Omi's in Weiss." Dom said.

"Oh, damn. That's a tough one. Well, you can't kill him because he's your new friend and you guys are pretty tight. One of the others cant kill him because then you'd kill us or yourself. You can't go with him because Kohlson would go after you. You really don't have too many choices. Do you really like him enough that you would leave us?" Csaza asked.

Dom looked at Csaza's concerned face, "I don't know."

Csaza flinched a little at her answer.

"I don't really know him enough to love him or anything. I like him as a friend. So far I just don't know." Dom's face, though she was sad, showed no emotion. She learned a long time ago to hide your pain, fear, and sorrow, and never cry.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Csaza said. "Get some rest." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "G'night Love."

"Night." Dom replied.

Csaza got up and left the room,. Dom got up and replaced her clothes with her jim jams and sat back down on her bed, near the window. Dom sat and watched the rain and flashes of brilliant, ultraviolet, purple lightening bolts.

Rain can take on the lonely effect of a person

__

Tim will forget this feeling

I'm sorry, but today I will die a tragic death

When its hard to breathe, surely I will break

Meanwhile, two blocks away, a dirty blonde haired boy was starring at the midnight black sky and marvelous lightening flashes. His blue eyes becoming a deeper shade of purple reflecting the lightening. The rain spattering against his window, blurring the lightening.

He couldn't get his mind off of the blonde-brunette haired girl. His heart melted at the thought of being near her. The way she looked. The way she talked. They way she could act like nothing bothered her, but her eyes told him everything. He wanted to be with her right then. Maybe to hold her. Maybe to kiss her.

__

I wanna hold you, hold you, with open arms

I wanna kiss you, kiss you, lose my way

Baby, maybe I'm a fool

Gonna be crazy, crazy because of this gloomy sadness

The next morning Dom awoke to the smell of Dyllan's cooking. She felt slightly better than the night before, but the pain was still there. She crawled out of bed and went downstairs and took her seat at the table. Everyone was there, except Tom. "Where's Tom?" She asked. He was never late for anything.

"Still hallucinating." Alex said laughing. "But, I believe he's in the big bathroom. Perhaps, we should go check on him?"

"Hm." Dom nodded.

The two girls walked down the big hallway, towards the main bathroom. They just stood there as Erika came skipping, happily, towards them. An evil idea came to Alex. "Hey, Dom, I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"A prank on Tom."

The two girls looked at eachother devilishly. "Oh, Erika…"

"Yeah," Erika said.

"Wanna play a prank on Tim?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" 

"Okay," Alex said. "Get a towel and drool all over the inside. When I take the hallucination off of him, tell him he was gonna take a shower. Give him the towel and leave. He'll wipe it all over him when he gets out of the shower."

"Okay!" Erika giggled.

She went to the hall closet and took out Tom's favorite blue, fluffy towel. Opening it up, she drooled all over the inside. She then walked back to the bathroom. Alex tok away the hallucination of the girl. Tom stood in the middle of the bathroom, in only his underwear. He looked so confused.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" Tom asked.

"You were gonna take a shower," Erika siad handing him the towel.

"Oh, yeah." Tom said. He had no memory of what happened.

Erika took off. The three girls went and sat at the breakfast table.

Tom took his shower. When he was fnished, he oped the towel and having his eyes shut, did not see the gleaming drool. He brought the towel to his face and rubbed it, a moment later realizing what he just did,. "Awe, disgusting!" he threw the towel down. "Erika!" he yelled.

Everyone at the breakfast table stated laughing. It was the best prank of the month. "The girls 1000. Tom 0" Csaza said.


	8. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 8- A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/n: This is really just for you to learn a little more about the characters since it's the 8th chapter and the story's pretty deep, I thought it was time for some bios. This is gonna be the longest chapter yet . Oh, and thanks for reviewing….I'm updating as fast as possible. Just so ya know, there is a sequel to this that I'm currently working on….so hope you look forward to it !

"Oh, Tom, you're so sweet," Angela said. Tom held his girlfriend tighter. The two 16 year-olds embraced each other. "When do you get released form the orphanage?" Angela asked.

"Next year," Tom said, a little embarrassed by the fact that he had grown up in an orphanage.

"That's great! We'll be 18 in two years, then we'll get married!"

"Of course," Tom said, he kissed her lips.

When they separated Angela stood up and walked over to the soda machine. "Do you want anything?"

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Angela!" Tom yelled. He dodged being hit by any bullets. Angela, on the other hand, had been shot three times in the back. Her body sprawled on the sidewalk. "Angela, no! You fucking bastards!"

The black car speed off. Tom barely caught the license plate- 7RELLIK-. He reached his girlfriend's body, stroking her face he cried, "Wake up! Angela? Angela? Wake up! Angela!"

He heard police sirens coming their way. A police car pulled up near them. Two police men got out and walked over to Tom. "What happened here, son?" one asked.

"A God damn drive by! They shot my girlfriend! She's dead! She's dead!" Tom broke down into tears.

"C'mon, Son. Let's go downtown." The other police officer said.

"No! No man!" Tom yelled. He stood up crying. He ran away from the police, disappearing down a darkened alley. He sat down on a stoop and cried himself to sleep.

He awoke the next morning at sunrise. Tom was barely able to think straight. Crying himself to sleep made him feel groggy and miserable. The only thought in his mind was to find those guys and kill them for killing Angela. It was almost a dream. Angela, his Angela, killed in a New York drive by. These guys were going down.

Tom wandered off to the troublesome side of New York City. Walking around he found Joey, a gun dealer from Tom's high school. "Joey!" Tom called. Joey looked at him when his name was called.

"Man, what happened to you? Get wasted or something?" Joey asked.

"Angela was shot."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry, man. What do you need?" he asked sympathetically.

"A gun."

"You're going after those guys?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yeah. How much?" Tom asked.

"Free." Joey said handing him a gun.

"I owe ya one."

"Just don't rat me out." Joey said grinning.

"Deal. Thanks, man." Tom said gratefully.

"No biggie."

Tom strode off in search of the guys who killed his girlfriend. He saw a gang hanging out in an alley near a bar. "Hey, what you think you doin' commin' up in here, white boy?" One of them asked.

"I'm looking for someone whose license plate is 7RELLIK." Tom said.

"7RELLIK? Damn, dawg. You be lookin' for Rondell." Another one said.

"Where could I find Rondell?" Tom asked.

"What do we get for telling you?" the guy who appeared to be the leader of the gang asked.

"Here." Tom said. He pulled out his wallet and took out his license then tossed the wallet to the guy. "There's about 600 dollars in there. Keep it."

"A'ight, dawg. Rondell lives over in the apartments near the old warehouse on Elm Street. Apartment 6A."

"Thanks." Tom said walking away. An hour later he was at the door of apartment 6A. He pulled the gun out of his coat pocket and grasped it tightly in his right hand. Opening the door he found Rondell and three other guys lounging on couches and chairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' commin' up in here thinkin' you own da place just cuz you is white?" Rondell spat.

"No," Tom said, he held the gun up and pointed it at Rondell. "What the hell did you think you were doing last night when you killed Angela?"

When Rondell didn't answer, Tom went berserk. He pulled the trigger and shot Rondell directly between the eyes. The three other guys started to come after him, but he shot them too. He stood there, in the middle of the room, looking at the four bodies. He began to shake violently, never had he killed another person.

Tom ran out of the apartment. Whenever he saw a cop car he hid. He didn't know if anybody had found the bodies and called the police. He decided it best to run away. So that's what he did, ran.

That night he was walking down a low-lighted street. He noticed a limousine was following him. When he stopped, it stopped. Tom starred at the limo, waiting for something to happen. At last a door opened and a man dressed in a grey suit got out. He looked like he was in his thirties. He walke dright up to Tom, smiled, and said, "So you're the boy who killed Rondell?"

"Uh…Who are you?" Tom asked nervously.

"The name is Kohlson. I run an assassin group."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, you killed my employee so I wanted you to replace him."

"You want me to be an assassin?"

"Yes. I can cover up this incident so it never happened and you'll no longer exist to any, but me, those you work with, and those you kill…"

"So nobody will know I killed those guys?"

"As long as you work for me and follow those orders to the exact specifications then no one will know."

"Deal."

Tom climbed into the limo an doff they went.

Dyllan-

"God dammit, Steven!" Dyllan could hear his mother's voice screech and then a crash . His mother had thrown another glass at his father and the glass hit the wall instead.

"Hey, shut up! I'm tryin' to do my homework here!" he yelled back.

"Shut your damn mouth!" his father replied.

"Go to hell!" Dyllan yelled.

Loud stomps were heard coming towards his room. Dyllan waited for the door to swing open. A moment later it did. In came his father, angry and beat red. His hands moving to the belt at his waist. Fumbling with the buckle his father pulled of his brown leather belt. Snapping the air with it once, his father brought his belt down hard on Dyllan's back.

Dyllan flinched once. Then he waited for the scratchy-screechy voice of his mother. A thick smell of cigarettes and whisky filled the air. Another three strike of his father's belt nailed his back. "Steven leave that boy alone!" his mother said half drunkenly.

"You shut up, bitch!" his father barked. He struck Dyllan again.

"Ah! Asshole!" Dyllan yelled.

His father struck him several more times. "I'll teach you to balk talk to me, boy!"

"You bastard!" his mother's voice screeched. "You leave him alone!" Smack! Dyllan knew what was coming and he wasn't going to stand fo rit.

"You filthy slut!" his father yelled. He took his belt and hit Dyllan's mother several times.

"Stop!" Dyllan yelled jumping up.

"You little ingrate!" his father yelled.

He whipped the belt at Dyllan's face. Blacking it with his arm, Dyllan let the belt wrap around his arm. Grasping it by the end, he pulled on it and his father began to fall toward shim. Bringing his knee up he nailed his father in the stomach.

When his father fell to the ground gasping for air, Dyllan began punching him. After a few punches he stopped. "No! No, I'm not gonna be like you!" Dyllan stood up. He looked to his mother, she was half drunk and almost in tears. "I'm not like you! I'll never be like you! Ever! Maybe you deserve this, mom! You drunk! I'm leaving, for good!"

Dyllan ran past his mother and out the door. His mother stumbled after him. "Dyllan, wait, come back!"

"No!" he ran down the block. The only light from the street lamps lit the way.

The last he knew he had blacked out. Awaking the next morning in an alley. Standing up, he walked out onto the bustling sidewalk of San Diego. He looked at the street sign, no wonder his legs hurt. He was almost four miles from his home. Better off heading towards the crummy side of town. Maybe then they won't find me there, Dyllan thought. He headed off the other side of town.

As he entered the lower class part of town he ran into a gang. "What are you doing here?" A black man asked, a cigarette in hand.

"Ran away from home." Dyllan answered.

"You smoke? Drink? Anything?"

"Nae, but I'm good at shoplifting."

"Hmm…Where you crashin'?"

"I dunno."

"C'mon."

Dyllan followed the gang back to an abandoned warehouse. "Here, light up." They guy tossed Dyllan a joint and a lighter, then lit one up for himself. Dyllan followed. When he took his first drag he coughed until he vomited.

In the next month, Dyllan a heavy-duty shoplifter and he began smoking marijuana. One day hhe was coming home from lifting some beer from a local gas station. He saw a couple of police cars in front of the building. Trying not to act suspicious, Dyllan began walking down the street by the house. He oculd see the gang being handcuffed and place din backseats of police cars. "That's him! That's him! Over there! That's Dyllan Manchez!"

"Awe, crap!" Dyllan said. He began running. He ran to the gas station and climbed into a car. Leaning under the steering wheel , he began hot wiring the car. Just as he was almost finished the door opened. A tall man, about 18, with black hair and cobalt blue eyes stood before him. "Dammit! Not again!"

"Uhmmm…Can I help you?" The man asked.

Dyllan sat up. "You're not gonna call the fuzz on me?"

"Not if you tell me why you're hot wiring my car?"

"I ran away from home about a month ago. My gang just got busted and the cops are after me."

Sirens began coming closer. "Move over." the man said. Dyllan did. The man took his seat, reached under the wheel and finished what Dyllan had started. The car wouldn't run otherwise. The man stepped on the gas, pressed a button, and in three minutes left the cops in the dust.

"Uh…Thanks man." Dyllan said. "So, what's your name?"

"Tom."

" Where are we going?" Dyllan asked.

"I'm going to employ you."

"Employ me? For what?"

"I'm an assassin. You're going to be in my group. Kohlson thinks it's about time I got a partner."

"Uh, okay." Dyllan said a little shocked. Then he hyped up, "Sounds wicked!"

Dymetrio-

"Ew! You sick freak! You're gay?" Jeff yelled.

"Awe, sick man!" another fraternity brother yelled.

"Man, get the hell out!"

"Dymetrio, we don't allow gay guys here in this fraternity. SO get your stuff and leave." Jeff said.

Dymetrio grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door. He found an apartment in San Antonio. He was at party where he got into a big fight and stabbed a guy. He was then sent to a boy's reformatory.

He was there about two weeks before a visit from his "brother" Tom. "Hello, Dymetrio."

"Who a re you?" Dymetrio asked.

"I'm your new big brother and about to be your ticket out of here, but only if you agree to join my group."

"Group of what?"

"Assassins."

"Why would I wanna be?"

"Well, would you like to be another face in the crowd, made fun of and discriminated for being a homosexual, or live the exciting, secret life of an officially hired assassin?"

"I guess being an assassin would be pretty cool. What's the catch?"

"No catch. Let's go."

"Wait. What about those police out there?"

"I gave 'em enough knock out gas to keep them asleep for 20 hours."

Tom and Dymetrio walked out of the building untouched. Team member number three Dymetrio.


	9. Bring in the New Kids

Chapter 9- Bring in the New Kids

A/n: This is a continuation of the Grau biographies. I really do apologize for the late late update. Gah, I've had this story written for over a year, but I gave it to a friend to type up and she never did, so I finally got it back about a week or so ago. Now I'm finally getting it up. --;

"Alex! Put down that damn video game. Those are meant for little boys with no imaginations or for a lack of a better word, a good education." Paige Leifoh said.

"Mom, I don't want to read those boring romance novels you give to Jennifer, Nikki, and Phoebe. This has action. This is what I live," Alex said.

"Alex just wants to be a boy," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, that's why she's not courting anyone," Phoebe added.

Alex's mother walked out of the room, leaving fourteen-year-old Alex with her three older sister. Oh, God! Get me out of here soon, please! Alex thought. Jennifer, Nikki, and Phoebe made a circle around this smaller, younger, sister. Not again, Alex thought. "What?" Alex asked.

Her sisters gave her evil smiles. Jennifer and Nikki, the twins, grabbed Alex's shoulders and pulled her down to the ground. Phoebe ran to get her makeup bag. Alex struggled beneath their grasps. "Let me go!" This was not how she wanted to spend the night before her fifteenth birthday- in the clutches of her evil older sisters.

When Phoebe returned with her makeup bag, that's when Alex had had enough. When Phoebe leaned over her with her brushes and paints Alex kicked her hard in the stomach. When she fell back, Alex pulled her legs over her head and knocked the twins over.

Jennifer jumped at her and Alex punched her in the nose so hard that it began to bleed. Nikki ran at her, but Alex pushed her down and began punching her in the face repeatedly. That was, until her mother and father came rushing in. Her father pulled her off of Nikki, and dropped her on the floor. Giving her a quick slap across the face he yelled at her, "What in the hell do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Before Alex could answer, her father picked her up by her collar and was dragging her to her room. He threw inside the room. Alex rolled across the floor about eight times. When she finally stopped she looked at her father, he slammed the door shut, and locked it from the outside.

The next morning someone wrapping her into a tight, long-sleeved shirt rudely awoke Alex. When she shook her head and woke herself up completely, she realized what was going on- this huge guy was wrapping her in a straight jacket! "What the hell are you doing to me?" she cried out.

"This is for your own good," she heard her father say. She looked to her doorway. Her mother and father, along with her sisters behind them, watched the man bundle her up tight.

"What did I do?" she asked, afraid.

"The doctor says you have a disorder called Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, as well as a lot of unstable aggression. He recommended that you stay in a rehabilitation facility until you can be released to the public. Then we'll come get you, and you can be the perfect daughter: just like Jennifer, Nikki, and Phoebe," said Paige. "We're doing this because we care about you, Alexis."

"Care about me!" Alex screeched. "If you care about me then why in the hell are you sending me to a nut house?"

"Alex, we're trying to help you, " Jason Leifoh said.

"No, you just want to get rid of me!"

"C'mon little lady," the man said. He picked Alex up and started to carry her off.

Alex wiggled around in the man's arms. "Put me down, dammit!"

"You're pretty strong for a little girl," the man said. Finally he put her into the type of truck/van that had a padded room inside

Alex's family stood and watched as the van/truck thing made it's departure. Her sisters were smiling as they waved, and called sarcastically, "Bye-bye, Alex!"

After spending two years in a mental institution, she had not seem her family once. After four months she had gotten bored with jumping against the padded wall. Now she was severely bored. One day she was sitting in the padded cell, that was her own, reading a magazine. She had mastered turning the pages with her toes. She found an interesting article about dream haunters.

A deam haunter is a person who can force people to have dreams or hallucinations about whatever they please, and can last for hours-even days for an expert. These dream haunters can cause people to have severe psycotic problems and drive people to the brink on insanity.

She was interrupted when a nurse knocked on the door. When she opened it the nurse allowed a young man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes to enter the cell. "Do you have the wrong room?" Alex asked.

"Are you Alex Leifoh?" he asked.

"UH…yeah." She scooted closer to the corner that she was already in.

"How would you like to get out of here?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to get of here all you have to do is day you'll join my team of assassins."

"What'sin it for me?"

"Besides freedom, this," he said holding up a gameboy color.

"Oh, a Gameboy! Gimme!"

"Say yes"

"Yes!" Alex squeaked. "What's your name any way?"

"Tom." He said.

"Okay, not get this damn straight jacket off me and give me that damn gameboy!"

Csaza-

"Your parents will be home soon, sir." A smiling servant said.

"Good. I have to tell them tonight." The handsome young boy said.

"Why tell them on Christmas? They haven't been home for a month. Don't you think that they'll be furious?" the kindly old servant asked.

"I hope they aren't. Maybe they'll understand. Now would be as good of a time as any."

The boy ran a comb through his auburn hair. IT fell back into place, thick strands that hung across his forehead and ears. He looked in the mirror once more then ran down the stairs like he did when he was just a little boy in a hurry to open his Christmas gifts. He reached the bottom of the stairs and there his parents were waiting for him.

They seemed different. True, they had been in Europe for the last month, but still, something about them seemed very strange. I'm just nervous, he thought. I'll feel better after I tell them.

"Csaza, darling!" his mother started. She walked over to him, her high fashion heels clicking as she walked across the linoleum. She wrapped her arms around him, the fragrance of her expensive perfume enclosing him. "Oh, I've missed you so much, baby!"

"I missed you too, Mom."

"We're proud of you, Csaza. Even though we've been gone a lot you kept up your grades, haven't missed a single day of school, and we spoke to your acting instructor, he said that you've gotta shot in a movie sometime, hmmm?" h is dad said.

"Uh…huh…yeah." Csaza said getting even more nervous.

"Let's go sit in the parlor. We can talk about everything that's happened. Kristen, get us some tea, won't you?" Csaza's mother called to the older maid. They sat down on the sofa, while his father sat in his tall back black, leather arm chair.

"So, Csaza, what's been going up or down or whatever it is you kids say these days?" his father asked.

"Uh, it's what's up, dad." Csaza chuckled. "And I do have some news for you."

"Oh, I'm sure it marvelous!" his mother chirped.

"Yeah. Heh. Heh. Heh. Great news. Mom, Dad, I know you're both gonna freak out about this, but I like guys."

"Well, of course you do." His mother said. "You're a boy and you needs guy friends. You can't just be expected to have female friends."

"NO, Mom. Don't put yourself into denile. I am dead serious on this. I like guys and girls, ya know, sexually."

He looked from hs mother's shocked face to his father's anger stricken one. "Csaza, what in the hell is wrong with you? You're a boy and an Etne. You can't be an actor if you're gay. Straighten yourself out this instant. No son of mine is gonna be a cock sucker! If this is a joke you will be grounded for the next five years!"

"Dad, no! I can't help the way I feel. I meant to tell you sooner, but it seemed that this was the best time to 'come out of the closet.' So to speak."

His mother began crying, "OH, my poor baby!"

"Mom, don't…"

"Csaza shut your mouth and get out of my house!" his father yelled.

"Dad, I…"

"You have two choices' straighten up or get out."

"Fine," Csaza said standing up. "I'll get my stuff and then I'm out of here." Turning around he ran upstairs and into his room. He took his duffle bag out of his closet and began filling it with clothes and stuff he would need. Before leaving the room, though, he grabbed his wallet. He ran back down the stairs.

"Csaza!" his mother called after him. Her only son was leaving their home on Christmas.

Csaza reached into his pocket and found he had his car keys. Climbing into the car, he tossed his bag into the backseat, and started the ignition. He looked at the house one last time before speeding out of the driveway. He drove around for four and a half-hours convincing himself that this was the right thing to do, and finally decided to crash at a hotel for the night.

When he was lying on the bed watching TV he heard something outside the window. He stood to go look at it when a man came flying through the window.

"Oh, uh, damn. I think I got the wrong room. Man, their gonna kill me," the man, who looked not much older than Csaza muttered.

"Ummm, could I help you?" Csaza offered.

There was some shouting and banging noises coming from the outside. "Uh, yeah, okay. I want you to go with me to the second floor. I'm gonna break into a room. I want you to pin the guy. Do you think you could do that?"

"Um. Sure," Csaza said. "What should I call you, by the way?"

"Dymetrio, you?"

'Dymetrio,' Csaza thought. His name was just as beautiful as his face. Carved by angels was the only expression Csaza could come up with to come close to describing this man's looks. "Csaza."

"Okay, Csaza. Let's go."

The two ran up to the second floor. When they got into the room they found Toma nd Dyllan were already there. Csaza looked around, there were four bodies on the floor. All of them appeared to be dead.

"What are you?" Csza asked. He turned to face Dymetrio. "Are you guys murderers?"

"Of a sort." Dymetrio said. Why deny the truth.

"Het, who's he," a gril with brown hair asked.

"This is Csaza," Dymetrio said.

"Oooh! Dymetrio's gotta boyfriend!" she giggled. "It's so cute."

"Oh, yeah, like he's gonna turn out to be gay." Dymetrio said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Acutally, I am." Csaza said.

"Seriously?" Dymetrio asked.

"Yeah, That's why I'm here. My parents kicked me out."

"Hey, you could join up with us." The long haired brunette said.

"For once the psycho has a good idea." Dymetrio laughed.

Csaza smiled at the people. He was glad to be accepted despite his sexual orientation and he figured killing bad people wasn't a bad thing.

-Erika-

"Mommy, you can't keep me sheltered forever!" Erika yelled.

"I can keep you here as long as I like!" a skinny blonde woman said. She looked a lot older that her thirty five years of age. Drugs and alcohol had done some serious damage on her looks.

"You have to be sixteen to be emancipated." Her mother snapped.

"I am sixteen!" Erika yelled back.

The young girl stormed out of her parents' house. "Where to go?" she asked herself aloung. "Eh, I'll just head over to the park. Maybe some of my friends will be there." She said. Walking at brisk pace down the street, she entered Central Park. It was surprisingly empty. A few young children and their parents, and one man wih auburn hair cutting through the park with a bag of groceries.

"Hey girl." The man called to her.

Erika looked to him. "Me?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah. Are you Erika Matthews?"

"Yeah." She replied suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Csaza Etne. I was asked to recruit you to join my group."

"Um…Why?" Erika asked. "What do I get out of it?"

"Um…I have two boxes of peeps and powdered sugar." Csaza said looking into his bag of groceries.

"Deal." She said.

Csaza looked down at her with surpris. That was rather easy.

-Dom-

"Domnique! Domnique! Domnique!" Rachel called.

"What?" the girl replied.

"It's Luke!" Rachel squeeked.

"What about him?"

"He's been cheating on you!" Rachel yelped.

"What? With you?" Domnique asked. She would never have thought Luke would cheat on her. It both surprised and depressed her.

"Casey Macbeth. They're going tothat party tonight. I heard people talking about it in school today."

"I didn't'." Domnique said. She paused for a moment to look at the ground before looking Rachel dead in the eyes. "He's going down. We're going to that party."

Later thatnight Domnique and Rachel went to the house where the party was being held. She found Luke shortly after entering the house. He was on the couch in the livingroom makingout with another girl that Domnique hated more than anyone at that school. She walked up to the large sofa and stood there for a while before the girl notice and said, "Excuse me, we're busy."

When Luke glanced up he began trying to make up excuses. "Oh,um, Domnique, baby, this isn't how it looks."

"Right." She reache dout and grabbe dhim by the shirt colar and kocked Casey to the floor. She threw Luke down and pinned him with her legs and an arm. With her right arm she punche dhim in the face at least ten times before someone pulled her back. She managed one kick to the stomach before he was out of her reach.

When she was released she made her exit. She knew deep down that she had to get out of the house before he could get to her and hurt her. She ran home from that house. Her eldest brother, Cory, had met her at the front door. They went into her rom and she told him everything that had happened. Her parents Derek and Kelsey were listening outside the door. "We'll tell her tomorrow." Derek said.

"Maybe we should wait a few more years," Kelsey said.

"No, we've put it off for the last six years. Every birthday we say we're going to tell her, but then we feel bad and we put it off to next year. She's fourteen, and her birthday is tomorrow, it's time we told her."

"If that's what you think we should do." Kelsey said. The two went off to their bedroom.

The next morning Domnique qwnt into the kitcchen. Her "parents" were sitting at the table when her mom saw her, she began stirring her coffee rapidly. Her father p ut donw his newspaper and said, "Domnique, sit down, hunny. We need to talk to you."

Domnique sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "Am Iin trouble for something? It it's ab out that stain in the den, I didn't do it."

"No, hunny, no." her mother said. "WE have something to tell you. It' s al ittle difficult to explain."

"This isn't the sex talk again, is it? Because we went over this in school already. Abstinance is the key. I know, I know."

"No, that was two years ago, but it's good that you remember. This is about you." Her dad said.

"Okay." Domnique said, becoming very confused.

"Domnique, hunny," her mom started. "Now, you know we love you very much, and we wantyou to know that we really care about the way you feel."

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble? I'm not going to bootcamp or anyting am I?"

"No, Domnique. You're not in any trouble. What your mother is trying to say is that we feel it's time to you that you were adopted."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah." Her mother said. "It doesn't change the way we feel about you, though, hunny. We're happy that we have you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We tried, " her dad said. "We wanted to. Every year it just ogt harder and harder. We just wanted you to be happy and have the things you didn't have before."

"You wanted me to be hapy, but you didn't tell me until I'm fifteen and after the worst night of my life! Some parents you are!" Domnique ran fromt hehouse crying. She reached the corner before running into someone. She looked up to find Luke's deep blue eyes looking down at her. "Luke…uh.."

"Domnique, oh, you're gonna get it. No one makes a fool of me, especially not a little firl like you!"

"Um, later!" Domnique took off in the opposite direction. Luke was on her heels until she found a garbage can and managed to knock it over without taking herself out as well. Luke tripped over the receptical and fell to the pavement. "I'm too good."

Domnique kept running utnil she ran into another guy. Only this time she knocked him over. "Ow! Hey, what's the big deal?"

"Watch where you're going." A brunette girl said. "You alright, Csaza?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Csaza said getting to his feet. "What areyou running like that for?" he asked Domnique.

"Gotcha!" Luka grunted as he wrapped his arms around Domnique's arms. "You thought tripping me with a garbage can would stop me from catching you? Huh, bitch?"

"No. I just htought your idiocy would cause you to slow down. Now, if you don't mind, I have my own agenda to keep." She jumped a little and hit his chin with her head followed by kicking his knee.

"Ow! Bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"No, you will." She turned and side kicked him in the stomach. Then again in the face. When she saw his face, his nose was bleeding and she knew that she'd broke it. "Take that." She said and watched him pass out on the sidewalk.

Csaza and Alex exchanged looks and noded. "Hey kid, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Domnique."

"Too long." Alex said.

"Dom," Csaza said. "Yeah, that'll work."

"C'mon." Alex said. "You can come with us. We need one last person for our group, or at least another girl. We're so outnumbered at home."

"Uh, okay…" Domnique, or Dom, said. "I guess I could. I'm definitely not going home."

Dom as the last addition to the goruop. They had been togethe rfor a hwile two year sbefore they had gone to Japan. They have finally began their latest assignment.


	10. Volatile Swings

Chapter 10- Volatile Swings (Violence on the Swings)

A/N: Hey all, sorry for it being so long since I've updated. This story is so old for me. Lol. I wrote it four years ago! I've only got seven more chapters to update and then the sequel 'Suicide Seaside' is next and parts of 'Epitaph' the third part is already up. I hope to finish these before the end of the summer because now I have a better computer than what my parents had before and I am able to access it more often. Thanks for everything and enjoy!

That day Dom and Alex had spent the whole day playing video games. When Omi had called, in fact, he had caled three tmies that day, Csaza had told him that Dom wasn't home. Dom was thankful for htat. But it left Alex to wonder; what did Dom see in him?

Alex had listened to Dom and Csaza's late night talks. In fact, Alex had always fallen asleep to the sounds of murmurs coming form their room. One time, Alex recalled, Csaza had asked Dom if she had believedi n love at first sight. Dom had said , "No, Csaza, you're such a hopeless romantic. There's no such thing as lvoe at first sight, it's just an infatuation. Don't let your feelings get in the way of the job. Love won't get you any where in life. You're beter off working alone through life without letting your emotions get in the way. Besides, you know that homosexual marriages are not thought of too kindly here. I may accept you, Csaza Etne, but they won't."

Dom had said that almost a whole year ago. Back when she had just joined the group. She was still the newest and the youngest in their group. She had a safe past and now showing mental or physical problems. Yet, next to Alex, she seemed to be the most troubled.

Alex didn't understand it. Though, she did have to wonder, if what Dom ahd said to Csaza about love would help her deal with this. Oh, she needed out of there to think about things that would affect her own life. Dom and Csaza's whispers and giggles weren't helping her thoughts. Time to go exploring!

Jumping out of bed, alex redressed herself in a pair of black jeans and a gret t-shirt. "Seymour, stay," Alex said to her favorite pet. Opening her window, she climbed out on the ledge wehre flowers were made to be planted. Alex jum,ped and did one complete flip before landing perfectly on the sidewalk.

She headed off towards the west. There was a park down this way that she had been meaning to check out. It seemed crazy, and according to her record it was, but she liked parks. There had always been a comfort in going to the park.

He lie there on the merry-go-round. The street lights on this block had been knocked out. It was dark, no other people around. Just him and his park. He was watching the stars. Often he would sneak off to this park to think. When he was at the house with the others it was chaos. Sometimes he just needed some peace and quiet.

There was a rustle in the grass. "Huh?" He moved a little. Someone was near. He grasped his knife. His park. "Eh?" he rolled onto the ground, taking cover under the merry-go-round. He looked out across the open darkness. He made out a figure near the swings. It was a girl. "What's a girl doing out here at this time of the night?" he asked himself.

The girl figure sat down on the swing furthest from where he was hiding. She began to swing, the normal pattarn for a swing, b ack and forth, and back again. He watched her for a while. He decided it was time to confront her. The threatening feeling of losing his park a little too over whelming for him not to.

Crawling out from under the merry-go-round,he stood up. "Hey," he called. "What are doing here? This is my park."

Alex looked at the guy. She didn't answer right away, she was thinking, 'Dude, is that his real hair color?' After staring at his hair for a while she decided it best to make some sort of witty come back. "First, hay is for horses; second, because I can; and third, I happen to like this park. Another thing I would liket o know is where you get the crazy idea that this is your park?"

The silver haired many was a little shocked at first by this girl's come back and that she was still swinging the whole time. On his swing. Ah! He strugged to not run over and yell, "Lady, what's your problem? I'm a psychopath in a park after dark, and you're just gonna tell me that 'hay is for horses'?" Instead of the insane approach he tooka more sophisticated manner.

He walked over ot the swings. Alex was facing perpendiculat to him, bu tshe had been watching him out of the corner of her eye. The silver haired man sat down in the swing next to her. "Aren't you the least bit afraid of me?" he asked.

"No." Alex replied.

"Whoa. That's new."

"Why should I be afraid of you? I mean, its so dark here that the only thing that really stands out on you is your hair. There's just something about you that doesn't seem to make me wanna kill you or run off. I'm a psycho, I can ruin your life in one night, if I wanted too. Ya know, your voice sounds vaguely famililar," Alex said, thinking for a moment.

Wha'ts your name?" the silver haired guy asked.

"Alex. Alex Leifoh."

"I don't recall knowing anyone by that name."

"Well, what's yours?" Alex asked.

"Farfarello."

"Any last name with that?"

"No," Farfarello said.

He lookeda tt he figure next o him. That's all she was; a figure with a voice. The dark concealed both of their appearances. She could only see his hair and he could onsly see her gray t-shirt.

A green light began to glow around her wrist. It was her watch. The time read 11:45. "Well," she said. "Hope everyone's asleep, or at least that Seymour has kept them out of my room."

"Seymour? Them? Brothers? Sisters?"

"Dog. Friends. None. Hate 'em."

"Oh."

"I snuck out and because I'm a legally certified psycho, I'm not supposed to be out without Dom and Csaza with me."

"I know what you mean," Farfarello said. He lifted his legs and began swinging. Oh, how he loved his park. He liked this girl, too. A fellow psychopath to talk with. After allt ehse years, something like a friend, one who shares mental issues like himself. Yay!

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" a voice a little ways off yelled. "What do you think you're doing? This is our territory."

"Didn't we just have this discussion?" Alex asked Farfarello.

"Yeah, we did." He said swinging a little higher. "I don't wanna leave."

"Me neither," Alex said stubbornly and followed Farfarello's idea of swinging higher. She calculated about how high she would need to be in order to jump and land behind them, then break out and kick ass time. "I'm not leaving until I'm ready."

The group of guys, about ten of them, moved closer to them. Using her watch's night-light she could see the reflectionso f blades and thought, 'I'll give ya one of my own.' She counted to herself, 'I…2…3…Go!' She jumped off of the swing just as a guy charged at her.

The swing flew back and nailed the guy in the back of his head and knocked him out. She landed perfectly on the ground behind the others. "Wha! Perfect! That's twice tonight! Oh, I am so getting a trampoline! Boom baby!"

One of the guys turned to her and said, "You bitch!"

"Ya know, I know I am, but bitch is overused so I prefer bastard. Eh, either way, thanks for the compliment." Alex said.

Farfarello tried not to laugh. He was still swinging away. After a moment he decided it best to join Alex on the other side. 'Ich…ni…san…Here I go!' He jumped over the guys, but landed on the one that had called alex a bitch. "Hey, pretty good, huh?" Farfarello said walking across the guy's back to stand next to lex. "So, do we team up on this?" Farfarello asked.

"Sure, why not." Alex shrugged. "WE might as well. I mean, we're both here."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're right. We're both here and they are after both of us. I could always yse the relaxation. So, let's go for it." Farfarello reached his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers around the handle of his knife. 'Heh heh,' he laughed to himself. 'Five for me and five for her. Peachy.' "Shall we split them equally?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Alex agreed. She flicked out two ninja stars. "Ready? Set. Go!" Just as she thought they would, two guys came at her at the same time. "Eat this," she thrust the stars into the two's heads.

Their bodies fell to the ground. The last three of them took off. "Losers," Farfarello said walking over to Alex. "Well, let's see, five dead, two unconcious, and three run aways."

"Ya know what?" Alex said.

"What?' Farfarello asked. "Hey, let's go."

"Not yet,"A lex said. "I wanna do something." She sat on the ground and concentrated on the mental waves coming fromt eh two unconcious guys. She brought them into a completely black area.

"What's going on?" one asked.

"Never, ever, ever mess with me again, go it?"

Farfarello watched as the two guys' bodies started wriggling around even though they were unconcious. After a moment Alex stood up, an evil smile across her face.

"You're, you're a dream haunter aren't you?" Farfarello asked, shocked.

"Uh, yeah," Alex said.

"That's cool."

"Uh, thanks."

"What timei s it?" Farfarello asked.

Alex looked at her watch, "Oh, crap, it's a quarter to three. I've got a super long walk home."

"I'll walk with you," Farfarello offered.

"If you wanna. I'm probably gonna get my ass chewed out when I get home if soemone's figured out that I got out."

"Same here, well, let's go."

The two headed off towards Grau's house. They had only small conversation during the walk. When they reached the house they said their goodbyes and Farfarello watched as Alex climbed up to her bedroom window and back inside. He didn't leaveuntil her lights went out.

"Goodnight, Alex," he whispered.


	11. Answer My Call

Chapter 11- Answer My Call

Later that morning there was a knock on the door. Csaza opened the door, "yeah?"

"Uh, hi. Is Dom home?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Csaza opened the screen door. "C'mon in."

Omi entered the house. He looked around. It really was an Americanized apartment. On the wall he saw pictures of what he decided were the people in her group. One in particular caught his attention. It was of Dom, he guesssed it was an old one. It was a picture of her and the rest of the group. They were in grey uniforms and all of them looked very proud of themselves, but each one seemed a little depressed on the inside.

"Hey, Dom," he heard Csaza call up the stairs. "Someone's herer to see you."

" 'kay, I'll be down in a minute," Dom called back.

Csaza came back around the corner. He didn't know why, but his big brother mode kickedi n. "So," he said. "You're the Omi guy?"

Omi hesitated a moment. "Uh, yeah."

"Heh. Dom was right. Look," Csaza started.

Omi heard footsteps coming. He looked behind him, in the doorway of what was probably a living room, there was another guy. He was leaning on the door frame.

"Don't mess with Dom. Youhurt her and you're dead, got it?"

Uh, g-got it."

"Good," Csaza let a gently smile cross his face. "I thoguht we would come to an agreement."

"Who's here?" Dom asked as she was coming down the stairs. "Oh, Omi. Hi."

"Hey."

"Me and Dymetrio are going to go to the store. You want anything, Dom?"

"We need some more shampoo. Erika got into it last night and this morning it was all over Tom. Just grab me a pack of gum and some cola."

"Okay. Keep an eye on the girls," Dymetrio said as they walked out the door.

"You have babysitting duty I take it?" Omi asked.

"Yeah. Alex and Erika."

"Oh, I was gonna see if you wanted to come over for a while."

"I dunno. I can't exactly leave them here. They'd probably kill Tom, which isn't exactly a bad thing."

"You could bring them with."

"Well, let's go ask, I guess." Dom said. She turned and headed back up the stairs. Omi hesitated, he didn't know if there were any more guys in the house, and though he really liked Dom, he didn't really wanna get threatened by any more friends. Any way, he followed her upstairs.

They reached a room with a lock on the outside. Dom knocked, unlocked the door, then opened it. Inside, he saw the girl he met, Alex, sitting on the floor with a dog, playing a gameboy. "Hey, Alex," she looked up. "You wanna come over to Mi's with me?"

"Eh, I guess. Only if we stop by the video store before we come home."

"Sure. Get ready to go while I go get Erika." Dome and Omi walkedo ut of the room and down the hall. They went into another room with two beds, on one was an extremely large bag of sugar that was about half-empty. "Oh, no." Dom said when she saw it. She almost knocked Omi over as she ran out of that room and into another a few dooes down.

Omi ran after her. When he got into the room Dom was already half-way out the window. "Dom, what are you doing?"

"Erika will be on the rooma nd nearly tossing Toma nd Dyllan off if I don't get up there. Gimme a boost." Omi crossed the room and leaned half-way out of the window. He took Dom's waist in his hands and lifted her up to where she could climb fully onto the roof. His hands slide down her legs as she pulled herself over the edge.

Once she was up on top of the room Dom moved quickly to find Erika nad the others. She crossed over to the other side. Surely enough , there was Erka and she was trying to hit Tom and Dyllan with abroom. Tom and Dyllan were both on top of the chimney, rotating with Erika's rythmic swings. It looked like some sort of native dance, quite funny, but very dangerous. "Erika, hey, you wanna go over to Omi's with me and Alex?"

Erika paused for a moment and looked at Dom, her head tilted to the left. "You said he had cute friends, right?"

"A couple." Only Ken and aya is what Dom was thinking.

"I'm coming." Erika dropped the broom and followed Dom back to the edgwe by the widnow. Erika climbed back in first and Dom followed.

For a moment Dom and Erika watched Omi stare at a picture on Dom's beside table. "something interesting?" Dom asked.

"Oh," Omi jupened. "Just looking at the picture."

"Hey, I remember that day. Don't you, Dom?" erika said.

"Yeah. I do." Dom siad awaiting the embarassing story.

"You and Csaza were doing that kareoke contest in the middle of it Csaza threw out his armsand knocked you right off the stage. You landed right on that cute guy's lap. Then he thought you really liked him and he wouldn't let you leave until you gave him a big hun and a big ol' kiss!" Erika giggled. Dom looked to the floor completely embarassed.

"Seriously? You had to?" Omi asked.

"Ya…Yeah." Dom said a light pink tint crossing her face.

"Let's go," Alex said. "I'm getting bored. OH, and Seymour pissed on Tom's bed. Don't tell him."

"Yeah, okay," Erika said.

"Dom, why are you blushing? Oh, Erika told the kareoke story."

"Yeah. Uh, can we go now?" The four of them headed off to the flower shop. When they got there the place was flocked with fangirls.

"Look, it's Omi! Omi! What's he doing with those girls!"

"Oh, Omi!" Ouka yelled, a girl who had lived in Tokyo for almost with months, but thinks she owns the world.

"Oh, no," Omi siad.

Ouka walked right up to him and gave Dom, Alex, and Erika a dirty look. "Omi, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the new dance club?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm already going with Dom,"Omi said.

Dom looked at Omi a little confused, but got he point that he didn't like this girl.

"Oh," Ouka said. "And this Dom character is who?"

"Me," Dom said.

"Uh huh," Ouka said looking at Dom's outfit. Dom didn't think her outfit was that bad. She was wearing a black tank top with a pair of baggy, black Jncos. It was dressed down compared to Ouka. Ouka was wearing a hot pink, overly tight t-shirt with a pair of black capris, and hot pink heels. Dom and alex thought they were going to go blind from the sun reflecting off of her top.

"Is there a problem?" Dom asked.

"Uh, no. Well, I guess we'll see each toher at the club then, hmmmm?" Ouka asked.

"Yeah, we'll see ya tonight." Omi said nervously.

"Well, goodbye Omi. Ummm….Dom, was it? Goodbye."

After Ouka had driven away in her Barbie pink covertable, Omi turned to Dom. "You have gotta come with me to the club tonight, please?" Omi begged.

"You really don't like that girl, do you?" Doma sked.

"No. She's lived here for eight months and she thinks she owns the world. She even thinks she owns me."

"I've lived here for like two weeks and I"ve ruled the world since I was fifteen," Alex said. "Just leave that bitch to me, she's goin' down." Alex and Erika started talking about plans for way to kill Ouka.

"So will you go with me tonight?" Omi asked.

"I guess I could," Dom said.

"Let's get inside, if we can get inside."

"I have an idea," Dom said. "Hey, Erika, Alex, c'mere. Do you two wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" erika said hyped up.

"What'd you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"Well, we do need to get inside." Dom said.

"Uhmmm?" Erika made a noise.

"Oh, yeah," Dom reache dinto her pocket and pulled out two sugar cubes. "here," she tossed them to Erika nad she munched them down. "Erika, attack."

Erika ran at the girls. Alex walked, but made her point known. After five minutes of terror, all the fangirls had run away. Ken and Aya couldn't have been happier. Yoji was disappointed.

"Hey, now that this place is empty we have three extra judges, Aya. What do you say we have our cook off, hmmm?" Ken asked.

"Sounds good to me. Stirgru? Dom, Omi, get in ehre we need you guys and Dom's friends to judge the cook off," Aya said.

"Awe man," Omi siad. "Let's go find a fire extinguisher."

Everybody went into the kitchen. Aya and Ken put on their cooking aprons. Everyone else tooka seat around the kitchen table.

"Let the best man win," Ken said.

"Just try not to burn the kitchen down," Aya said.

The contest began. Ken and Aya became Iron Chefs. Erika leaned over to Dom, "You were right. He does have some cute friends. Ooh, especially that red head. What's his name?"

'Aya," Dom said. "Maybe I can hook you two up if I takl to Omi."

"eh, but they're our enemies."

'So, you'll go on a couple of dates, nothing permanent, and as long as we don't get too attached we'll be fine."

"Okay."

-Twenty minutes later-

"Omi, get the fire exstinguisher!"

Omi spayed the coupurd that had caught on fire. "Well, Ken, you've done it again. Looks like I'm still the best cook. Better luck next time."


	12. Malibu In Tokyo

-1Chapter 12- Malibu in Tokyo

A/N: Hey check it out, an update! Lol. Sorry about the delay but life has been so hectic in past two years you have no idea.

"Dom, why are your clothes hanging out of your dresses?" Csaza asked, a little angry because he had just put all of his and her clothes away. When she didn't answer him he looked to Alex who was sitting on his bed with Seymour, who was resting his head on her knee.

"She's got a date with Omi," Alex answered. "They're going to some night club downtown."

"A night club?" Csaza asked with surprise. "Don't you have to be twenty-one to get in there?"

"This isn't America, Csaza. Things are a little different here," Dom said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I was just going to let you know that Tom decided that you're going to be enrolled in the high school a few blocks from here. He said that Kohlson thinks it will be a good cover up if you go to the school since you'd still be in high school back home. You start on Monday, the end of the summer break and beginning of the fall term."

"You're kidding me," Dom asked.

"Nope. Tom just sent Dymetrio to get your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Don't the girls here wear skirts?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Csaza said.

"Damn Kohlson. I could kill him for this! I don't wear skirts!"

"Dom, just go out and have fun with Omi tonight. You're going to have a lot of studying to do."

"Why?"

"These Japanese kids are really smart."

"Double damn."

"So what outfit are you looking for anyway?" Csaza asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to wear to a night club. What do you think?"

Csaza looked thoughtful for a moment then came up with, "Your black baggy jeans with the camouflage tank top."

"Or maybe this," Dymetrio said from the doorway. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get THAT?" the other three asked.

"Found it in Tom's room. It might be Erika's."

Dymetrio was holding a sleeveless grey-blue, sun dress. I don't think that's Erika's." Alex said. "Where did you find that in their room?"

"Under Tom's bed."

"Oh, gross! Throw that away!"

"Hooker dress!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah, I don't think I would wear that." Dom said. "I'll just wear my black hipsters and your black cut off tank top."

"That's work." Csaza said.

She changed then followed everyone downstairs. "Where are you going?" Tom asked as Dom stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Out."

"Could you possibly be anymore vague?"

"Yeah, somewhere on earth."

"That works, I guess. You're pretty dressed up. Gotta date with that kid again?"

"Yeah."

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"I give up."

"Dom," a voice called from behind her. She jumped a little, but not enough for anyone to notice. It was Omi who was standing behind her. She could have fainted with how nice he looked. He was wearing a tight, black t-shirt that showed off who thin he was and every muscle his small frame possessed. His pants were black with grey seams. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah…" Dom was interrupted by Tom.

"Where are you two going tonight?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Not more overprotective guys, Omi thought to himself. "A new nightclub downtown."

Tom raised an eyebrow then looked to Dom. "Home by midnight."

Omi noticed Dom trying to hide behind her bangs. "Sounds fin," Omi answered. "You're ready?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed Omi wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen. Passing by the living room door Dom called, "Later," to the others.

Tom followed, but stopped at the living room. "You want us to follow her?" Csaza asked.

"You and Alex," Tom nodded. "I don't trust that kid. I don't know why, but I don't."

"Why? He's a pretty nice guy," Alex said.

"Maybe. But don't you guys feel like there's something bad that will happen if she keeps hanging around him?"

"Kohlson?" Csaza asked.

"Not just Kohlson."

"Sorry about that. Tom's a jerk," Dom said embarrassed.

"Seems to me you juts have a lot of people that care about you," Omi said.

"Eh, maybe." Dom shrugged.

They stopped in front of a m oped. Omi sat down. "Hop on." Dom sat down behind him. "Hang on." She wrapped her arms around his stomach. Starting up the moped they headed off into down town Tokyo.

When they reached the club Omi parked the moped and both of them hopped off. "Dom, I'm sorry I kind of forced you to come with me tonight. Let's just try to have fun."

"Don't worry, Omi," Dom smiled. "It's cool. We'll have fun," she gave him another smile. She seemed happy to the world, but inside she wasn't as happy.

_Go along, lieing by smiling._

_Over and over the rain falls quietly._

_Goodbye rapture, no more pain over and over._

"Csaza, should we be doing this?" Alex asked.

"Eh, well this guy is the enemy and we don't know if he has his group hidden here somewhere. We've only got two weeks to take all three groups out. I'll be damned if Dom gets stuck here alone."

"You're just making up excuses so you can keep an eye on Omi."

"Hey, but that was a damn good excuse!"

"if you think so," Alex leaned back on a beam in the rafters. "You're too overprotective, give the kid some room."

"Tom was right for once, though. I feel like something bad is gonna happened and its with this guy."

"Have a little faith, Csaza boy. Dom's not stupid, she won't get too attached. She knows how to handle herself."

"Still. Don't you feel weird? I mean, I've had this bad omen feeling form the day we got here and it's only gotten worse since that guy has been hanging around her."

"What is with you lately? Normally you don't have any worries about Doma nd now that she's going on a date you're tense and freaking out. Relax, we're in a club, have a little faith."

"Hmph, fine." Csaza leaned back against another rafter. It's been a while since he had gone out and he had fun with Dymetrio. Maybe he would take him out for dinner and then go out dancing, or he could kick Dom out of their room so t hey could cuddle up and watch a movie. Yeah, that sounded nice. Tom didn't like them cuddling in front of him so they kept it to the bedroom or in the living room when everyone was asleep. Out of seven people living in one house, there were only two people who didn't like him and Dymetrio being together; Tom and Dyllan.

Miraculously; Alex, Erika, and Dom supported them form the beginning. Not that they weren't hesitant at fist. None of them had been brought up around gay people until they met him. Now, one year later, they're all best friends.

"Ah, La. Da. Da. Za. Csa….da…za!" Alex made noises. Csaza looked to her. "Ya…dadada!"

"What's wrong?"

"A damn bright ass light!"

"WHat?" A bright light once again flashed into the rafters. "Ah! Da! Damn! Whoa whoa!"

"Dah!" Alex scrambled across the rafters so that she could catch Csaza before he fell into the crowd below. She managed to grab his ankle. With her other arm she clasped onto the rafter.

Csaza froze. Alex felt him stiffen. She peered down. Directly below Csaza's head was Omi's. "Did you hear something?" Dom asked turning around. Csaza pulled up into a sit-up.

"No," Omi siad. Dom directed her attention back to the guy Omi had been talking to. Not that she actually understood their conversation, it was in Japanese.

"Oh, crap!" Alex lurched forward trying to keep her grip on Csaza's anke. "Dahjah!" Csaza slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. When she noticed Omi start to turn around she yelled, "Hey, Omi," in the most boy-like voice that she could muster. Csaza took off into the crowd.

Alex met himat the opposite end of the room. Csaza stood up and looked down at her. She looked up at him. His auburn hair turned dark brown ,someone must have spilled their drink on him. Alex felt bad. She liked his hair.

Dom noticed someone standing at the counter watching her. Oh, God, not him, she thought. When the guy noticed that he had finally gotten her attention he began to move through the crowd towards her. She turned to duck and hide on the other side of Omi.

Omi noticed that something was making Dom feel a little uncomfortable. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him until she was touching his side. A guy Omi didn't recognize approached them.

"Uh, 'ello monsieur," he said with a fake French accent. "Mademoiselle."

"Hi," Omi siad, "can I help you?"

"Oi. I merely wished to speak with my old friend, mademoiselle Dominque."

Omi felt Dom twitch when the man asked to speak with her. He turned to Dom and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to talk to this guy."

"Might as well. He won't leave otherwise."

"Hmm." Omi nodded and stepped behind Dom.

"What do you want?" Dom snapped.

"I am insulted, madam. I merely wanted to inform you on what is currently being issued. But I can see you was here with a new boyfriend. Eh. May we discuss this somewhere private?"

"No. We can talk about this here. Omi won't mind. By the way, Debon, what in the hell are you doing in Japan? You're supposed to stay in Europe!"

"Yes, well, that was one of my points. Kohl son's getting angry. Its been half a month and you haven't taken out a single one of the three groups. And from the report Tom sent him you're having a fling with one of the boys from Weiss." Omi listened in more keenly after hearing his group mentioned. "Kohlson doesn't like it."

"So he sent you here to babysit me, is that it?"

"No, madam. He sent Malibu to help take out these groups. Oh, and Kohlson said you will be penalized for associating with the enemy. I must take my leave now. I bid you both adieu."

"Man, I hate that guy," Dom turned toface Omi. She almost ran away when she looked at him. He was angry.

"The enemy?" he asked. "I'm the enemy and you don't tell me? You're supposed to kill me, but you're on a date with me? What the hell is going on, Dom? I want to know now!"

Dom got scared and did the first thing that came to mind. She pulled her shoulders back and stood straight up. Looking him in the eye she tried to seem calm. Looking into his blue eyes that seemed like a storm was clouding in them broker her defense. So she did the next best thing, she ran.

Omi had followed her, but lost her somewhere in the group of dancing bodies. When she had gotten out of the door she was pulled to on e side and then slammed against a wall. "Ow!" she said, looking around her she saw all five members of Malibu.

"Where's the guy?" Debon asked.

"I don't know."

She felt a hand strike her cheek. She looked to her right. There stood the group leader and Kohlon's whore, Malevolent. "Where is he?"

"He's probably gone. After Debon opened his big mouth he took off," Dom spat. Another slap. Dom had had enough. She kicked to her side and nailed Malevolent in the stomach for the other four could jump on her Alex and Csaza were there.

The fight had begun. Alex was fighting against Jeani's card tricks and illusions. Csaza nad Dom double teamed against G. Reaser, the cyborg. Dom had been thrown and was out of the fight early. Csaza soon followed only he was knocked out cold. Alex eventually got Jeani down by using every star that she had on her person. "Kives beats paper," she said to the bleeding magician.

"Alex, take Csaza home. I'm going to find Omi and tell him to get out of here."

"How are you going to get hom?"

"I'll figure that out later! Go!"

"I'm goni' Uh, manual labor," she complained as she picked Csaza up and carrie dhim home.

Dom went back into the club and began to scan the crowd for Omi. It didn't take long before she had found him. "O…mi…" she said as she reached him. Karla was trying to curl up in his arms.

Omi stared at her, still angry. His face softened when he saw the new bruises and cuts on her face and arms. He just stared at her not saying a word waiting for her to speak. She didn't say anything, just stared at Karla. Her expression went from shock to anger. "Forget it. Enjoy your new girlfriend." Dom stormed away.

Omi nearly tossed Karla aside before she turned and said sternly, "Omi, if you leave I will spread the worst rumors about you"

"No one would believe you anyway," he jumped up knocking her to the floor. "You're such a bitch."

Karla looked shocked," Oh, you! You!"

"Shove it," with that Omi headed out of the club.


End file.
